


Even better than the lottery

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas and Vic appreciate each other





	Even better than the lottery

**Author's Note:**

> My happy married babies

“You’d do absolutely anything for me”Vic tells him 

“For you? Anything.”Lucas says to his wife 

“You deserve the world”Lucas says in between a series of neck kisses that he had been showering her with

“Damn right I do”Vic chuckled 

“You’re so cute when you curse”Lucas teased her 

“Not as cute as you are in your uniform”Vic teased him back

“Nonsense you are even cuter in yours”Lucas said to her

“I really hit the lottery with you”Vic nuzzled up against him 

“You’re even better than the lottery”Lucas responds to her 

“I’d say the same for you”Vic rests her forehead against his 

“You’re amazing”Lucas rested his forehead against hers affectionately

“Stop”Vic then gives him a sweet kiss on both of his cheeks once she pulls away from him

“Shy and sweet”Lucas hit her bashfully in a playful way

“Like what you see?”Vic gave him a devilish smirk

“Hell yeah”Lucas responds with a smirk of his tone his eyes filling with desire

“Come and get me”Vic ran into the room opposite from him making him chase after her

“You asked for it”Lucas was quick to tackle her onto the Floor 

Vic laughed unable to contain herself as she laid underneath him sprawled our across the floor

“You’re too silly”Vic manages to get out in between her laughing


End file.
